


We're Young and We Want Some

by escritoireazul



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Character of Color, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden basks in belonging and being so goddamn invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Young and We Want Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



> Prompt: sun  
> Author's Note: This is a transformative work of fiction set before the movie Blue Crush.

It’s one of those days in April that feel like August. Sweat drips down the back of Eden’s neck and she’s pretty sure she’d have rings under her arms if she wasn’t wearing a tank top. Her teacher does, up front where he’s droning on and on about some stupid book they were supposed to finish for today. It’s big enough Eden could knock out Drew with it. Don’t think she hasn’t given it some serious thought, too.

Next to her, Lena fidgets, her leg drawn up so her heel rests on her seat and her knee is in her face. She’s flexible and limber and Eden’s just waiting for her to try too much and get stuck in the chair. Not because she hates Lena or anything, it’s not like that at all, but Lena’s good at laughing off stuff and it would be funny as hell.

In front of her, Anne Marie is leaning forward, her blonde hair straight and sleek down her back. Eden can’t see her face, but it doesn’t matter. She knows Anne Marie’s wearing that sucking up face, all attentive and shit. It’s totally fake, there’s no way she got it read either. Neither of them read too fast and Anne Marie was out just as late as she was, drinking and partying with the boys.

Speaking of the boys.

Eden leans back in her seat and rests her elbows on Kala’s desk. A lot of the time he’s not there, but today he is, sprawled forward with his head down, hiding behind her. She thinks he’s asleep at first, because he doesn’t react, but then she feels his fingers tickle her back. It sends a shiver through her and her nipples get hard. She’s wearing a bikini under her clothes, of course, she hit the water first thing this morning, but it’s old and worn thin and so her nipples are pretty obvious.

Good thing she doesn’t really care. She tilts her head back toward Kala and the sun shining through the window falls onto her face. She’s too hot to really want that, but she closes her eyes and basks in it. School’s out soon and she’ll be in the water again and tonight she’s gonna blow Kala in the back of his truck for sure.

~*~

Anne Marie’s dancing by the bonfire, beer in one hand, joint in the other. Her hips bounce from side to side off beat for the slow song Lena’s playing on the guitar, but it doesn’t matter, because alcohol burns in Eden’s belly and pot in her lungs and lust between her thighs.

Kala wraps one arm around Eden’s stomach and offers her the joint over her shoulder. She plucks it from his fingers and takes a long, slow drag, holding her breath until her head spins. When she exhales, a stream of smoke drifts up toward the stars.

This is a local spot, no tourists to fuck it up, and she stretches her legs, marveling in the joy of being so invincible. This is her home and she’s fucking her best friend and Kala too and she’s half in love with them both and it’s all so damn good she can’t hardly stand it.

Anne Marie dances over, spraying sand as she spins in a fast circle then drops down between Eden’s legs. She starts to hand over her joint, but stops and frowns. “You’ve got one already.” Her voice is so sad it’s like Eden just told her they’d be in high school forever and can never surf again.

“I don’t have one,” Lena calls out, not missing a note. Anne Marie staggers back to her feet, stumbling over Eden as she tries to step across her, but eventually Lena gets to take a hit and Anne Marie’s back sitting with Eden, stroking her fingers down the inside of Eden’s calf.

“Your skin is so soft,” she marvels.

“She’s funny when she’s high,” Kala mumbles against Eden’s shoulder.

“What, you saying my skin isn’t soft?” Eden elbows him in the gut, not really hard enough to hurt him, but he definitely feels it.

He steals the joint back and she leans forward to kiss Anne Marie quickly, just because she can, just because she’s so happy here and nobody cares if they make out or if they disappear or if Kala goes with them. Well, no one cares more than they can then give them shit, but that’s how you show love around here and Eden basks in that, too.


End file.
